Heaven on earth
by rainydaysaremyheaven
Summary: "I thought you said, forever? That I was your heaven on earth?" "I did but Kim it's just.." "Don't. Just leave me alone Jared Cameron" Kim isn't shy and Jared's not an ass, this is just my version of what I'd like to think happened.
1. End of it

Kim isn't the completely shy girl with no life, but she's not popular either. Jared Cameron however is. This is my version of what I'd like to think happened.

**Kim POVs**

Really? Again? I sat with my head rested on my hand staring through the window wondering where he was. He hadn't been in school for a little over three weeks and it was really starting to irritate me that I hadn't seen him, not that he'd talk to me or anything but just to hear his voice. I missed him. God, I sound like I'm dating him, I wish. Jared Cameron would never even think to look twice at me let alone date me, he probably didn't even know my name. I can't stop hoping that he'd just walk into class and take his assigned seat next to me.

_Stop being so obsessive Kim! _I really need to get over him, this 'crush' has gone on way too long, and it's not like anything will ever happen.

"Kimberly?" I was snapped out of my thoughts, by my English teachers angered voice, shit, what was he saying?

"Sorry Sir, what was the question?"

"What effect did Ross' news have on Macduff in Act 4 Scene 3?"

I grabbed my Macbeth book, stupid Jared, distracts me even when he's not here. "Kimberly. The answer. Now." What did he even tell him? When was the last time I actually paid attention? Slaughter, that's it. "It had a horrific effect on Macduff because he learnt of the slaughter of his family and it made him feel enraged and angered toward Macbeth, he wanted revenge because of this."

"Thank you" Safe, but if he had of been here I'd just be the freak that knew the answer. This really has to stop. _Just get over him Kim._ I need to listen to myself and just cop on. I looked down at my hardback for notes, I opened the cover to scribble down the remains of the points on the board and the first thing I see is _Kim __Jared. _Okay, now that, that's a tad bit over obsessive Kim. We need to change. Big time.

I glanced at the clock just as the bell rang, weekend, thank God. I shoved all my pens and books into my book bag and bolted for the door, I squirmed my way out through the overly crowded door and ran to my locker. I was fiddling with the lock trying to open the stupid thing when a russet hand reached over my shoulder and took it out of my hand in two swift movements the lock was open and dropped into my open hand I mumbled a 'thanks' as I switched some books from my bag to my locker and grabbed my blue hoody from the mess as the laughing began

"You're going to have to figure out how to open it sooner or later Kimmy." "I choose later, now c'mon. It's finally Friday" I looked at my best friend and she smiled and laughed again, she opened her locker and pulled out books and her hoody.

There was a thud and I looked to the floor, her cigarettes had fallen out. I swooped down to pick them up and shoved them in my pocket. "Thought you were giving up" I said as she slammed the locker door closed, maybe I should do that instead of being careful with mine. "I was" we laughed together.

The amount of times she has 'gave up' is terrible she says okay this is my last one, no more, the next day I walk into her room and she's dragging desperately on the butt of the cigarette. We walked down the rows of steps and joined the mass of students waiting for the buses to come. I never really realised how many people were in my school until I looked around me, usually I was obsessing over Jared but that needed to be sorted out, soon too.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Lance bounded over and threw his arms around our shoulders. "Are you's coming tonight?" He asked with a big crooked smile latched on his face. "To the party on First beach?" Keela giggled. "Yeah, be there around 9 okay?" "We will" I shouted as I dragged Keela away and over to the chugging old bus.

She has been crushing on Lance for as long as I can remember and everyone knows he likes her too, tonight might be good for them. We walked down the bus and plopped down in our usual seats at the back everyone was chatting about tonight and how good it was going to be, I joined in the laughter and fun as Chris Parker said something stupid about one of the 'blonde bimbos' from Forks that he was going to get with tonight, he sat up and began to flex his muscles and make pouting faces which made everyone laugh. Tonight would be good hopefully for a change.

When it came to my stop Keela told me she would be over in a while she just wanted to grab her clothes. I smiled at the bus driver and hopped off the bus I walked up the vacant driveway and into my house, home alone I dropped my keys on the table and my bag on the floor I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge there propped up against a glass of milk was a note from my mom. Grandma was ill so her and the kids had gone up to stay with her for the weekend and dad was going to follow them after work, she told me to ring if I needed her and that there was a tray of fresh cookies in the oven. YES! I threw the note into the bin and opened the oven door hurriedly I grabbed the tray of cookies and took a bite, smarties cookies I really do love my mom.

I picked up the glass of milk and took a drink I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs, I opened my room and slid it in under my bed, I hopped into the shower then so I would be ready when Keela called over. When I was finished I went back into my room and opened my wardrobe door what was I going to wear? I threw clothes that I didn't want to wear on the floor and tried on some others.

I decided to just do my makeup first and then find something to wear, I sat down at my dressing table and got to work at my face, I put on my moisturiser and foundation evenly and not too dark I then got my blush and did a light pink blush on my cheek bones, I did a light smokey eye of browns and golds on my eye lids and then I used my eyeliner to line both eyes, I grabbed my mascara and ran it over my already long eyelashes. I didn't know what I should do with my hair.

I jumped as a bag flew into my room and landed on the bed "I'm getting a shower, Ken won't get out of ours" my heart has stopped beating. _Breathe Kim, deep breaths._ "No problem" I shouted back still panting. I picked up the mascara and brush that I had let fall and got a cloth to wipe the floor where the brush had landed. I sat back down and looked into the mirror again, my makeup was subtle but my eyes were dramatic so my hair didn't need to be anything special, I decided on going for a boho style so I split my naturally wavy hair in the middle and done a thick plait back along my head above my ear and clipped it back loosely with some bobby pins and a smaller one on the opposite side.

I then walked over to the big pile of clothes that I had left threw on the floor in my temper of not finding anything to wear, I sifted through my hung up clothes which consisted of mostly dresses skirts and blouses. I pulled out one of my favourite dresses that I hadn't got to wear yet, it was a light denim dress that had small bits of white lace in places on it. As I pulled it over my head Keela ran into my room with makeup done and hair half straightened to grab her clothes bag off the bed "I like that" she shouted as she scrambled back out of my room. That girl confused me a lot sometimes, how would she like it when it was still bunched up around my head and she couldn't see it properly? I had to chuckle at her silliness.

I walked back over to my dresser and opened the second drawer that had all of my jewellery in it. I took out my big gold ring with the coral coloured stone in the middle and slid it on my finger I then took out my long gold necklace that my brother had got me for Christmas last year and put it on. I looked through all of my shoes and decided on my loose black boots and lastly I grabbed my black leather short sleeved jacket and threw it on over the dress. I was in the middle of packing away all my clothes when the doorbell rang, I threw them all back into my wardrobe and grabbed my black leather bag with the long strap off of the hanger on the back of my door.

I screamed for Keela as I ran down the stairs and opened the door, Eva was standing waiting for us I grabbed my keys off of the table where I had threw them after school and ran into the kitchen to switch off the lights when I came back Keela and Eva were walking out of the door onto the wooden porch. I slammed the door and jumped down the steps to catch up with them, Eva got into the cab of the truck to her boyfriend Vince, Keela hopped up into the back of the truck and sat in the seat beside Lance, I sat down in the middle of my friends and joined in the conversation of who would end up together tonight. We drove up to the diner in Forks and went inside, we all got something small to eat before heading back to First beach on the res.

We pulled up to the parking lot and got out, the sound of the music made me so happy, I couldn't wait. I walked down the small worn pathway laughing at Keela and Lance she was demanding he give her reasons as to why they should try get together and he was coming up with the most ridiculous things. As we got closer I seen the fire surrounded by logs and the coolers full of drinks. I walked closer and realised that there was a big crowd here, we all went towards the coolers I walked over to one that had less people at it and started to dig through the ice and bottles to find a bottle of Bulmers, someone else had their hand in looking around too.

I found what I was looking for and turned to walk away but I tripped over someone's foot who was waiting to get there drink. "Fuck! Sorry, sorry. Here take my hand." I thought that voice sounded familiar I took the warm hand that was being held down to me and looked up at the person with the big feet.

Jared was standing in front of me helping me up. He had changed, he was taller and had more muscle if that was possible. It was indescribable he was bigger in every sense of the word. I looked up to his face as he pulled me up with such ease like a feather off of the ground, I searched for his eyes, they were the only thing about him that hadn't changed, still the beautiful caramel eyes that anyone could get lost in.

As he returned my glance his mouth dropped open and he let me go and I fell back on the ground with a thud, he just stood there looking at me. I knew it, I knew it he would never want to even touch me, he couldn't even hold my hand for a second. That's it. No more pining over him I'm finished with that now.

"KIMMY" I heard Keela scream from the other side of the fire, she was obviously drunk already. "coming" I shouted back to her I jumped up off the ground downed my bottle of drink and grabbed another out of the cooler, Jared was still standing there so before I left to find Keela I spat "thanks for that" at him sarcastically and smiled and walked off to find my friends.

I went over and everyone was dancing together I got in to the crowd and started to dance to the song that was on. Everyone was having a great time, I glanced over to where I got my drinks Jared was standing there with 2 men staring in my direction. I walked over to a different cooler and drank another bottle, after my fifth I could feel myself getting drunker and drunker.

I started to dance more with Chase, who had been trying it on with me all night. There were raised voices and I looked around to see who was fighting, Jared was trying to get by the 2 men standing with him but they weren't having it, he must have been trying to fight with someone. He's pathetic I was telling myself but something in the back of my mind was telling me otherwise. The two men pushed him back into the woods and they disappeared.

Everyone went back to dancing like nothing had happened I walked over towards the coolers with Chase and we sat down on one of the blankets laid out around the fire, we had a few more drinks and were just talking, he was actually a really interesting person. We decided to move the blanket closer to the shade of the trees away from the music. He was telling me this really cute story about his little brother and a second later he was kissing me, I was kissing him back, I put my hands into his shaggy blond hair and as he pulled me closer to his body there was a frightening howl from the woods we stood up and he held me behind my back as he grabbed the blanket and my bag off the ground and he dragged me away from the edge of the trees there was two more piercing howls getting further away from us.

I stumbled back to the fire with Chase's arm around me holding me up, I quickly found Keela who was sitting on a log lying on Lance's shoulder, I took her off of him and we said our goodbyes and we stumbled all the way back to my house carrying each other, we got up the stairs and into my bed.

Within 5 minutes Keela was asleep, as I lay down to go to sleep there was one more piercing howl in the distance, I didn't know if it was just the spinning in my head or if I was dreaming but I was almost sure the howl sounded sad, if that's possible. _Jared looked amazing tonight._

I thought and then I fell asleep dreaming about the one person I desperately loved but needed to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realised I never put a note or a disclaimer on the 1****st**** chapter. I only got two reviews for the last chapter so I'm not sure about continuing this story, I know some people might not like the fact that Kim drinks, but I'm Irish that's normal for most of us. Also this isn't a hate Jared story, I love him, Chase just builds up the plot. Updates will be once a week if I continue but I need to know there is interest first so do me a favour and review **

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all. **

**Kim's POV**

I rolled over in my bed searching for my blanket, I opened my eyes and seen Keela on the floor wrapped up in it. I sighed and got up off of my bed and walked into the bathroom on the other side of the hall I got into the shower and cleared my mind when I was done I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I brushed my teeth and my wet hair and went back to get my clothes as I was coming out of the bathroom I noticed my brothers door was open, I walked over and pushed the door open further, I poked my head in around the door and smiled as I seen the mess on the non-existent floor. I shook my head and pulled the door closed I turned the key and hung it on the hook that was too high for the kids to reach. I turned around as I heard Keela come out of my room

"Sorry Kimmy, got to go, I forgot that I had my hair appointment this morning" she apologised as she hugged me. "It's fine, I'll talk to you later" "I'll text you" she shouted as she ran out the front door and slammed it behind her. I walked into my room and grabbed a few bits out of my wardrobe and threw them on and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

I walked down the stairs as I waited patiently for the block in my hand to work I walked over and grabbed a box of cereal out of the press and a bowl I sat at the table eating while the kettle boiled. My phone beeped to say it was on and I grabbed it and began to write a message to Keela telling her about Jared last night I hadn't had time this morning. I sent the message after I explained everything and finished my cereal, I made my tea when the kettle popped and I sat back down. I nearly jumped through the roof when there was a loud banging on the front door. I jumped up and went to answer it, I opened the door and there standing on my wooden porch stood Jared Cameron._ What the fuck?_ I didn't know what to say, hello? Go away? No, I couldn't be rude. I managed to stutter and blush and eventually say "Hi" _Kim, you're not 5, ask him what he wants, he didn't want to even help you up last night, don't fall for it again. _He still hadn't replied to my one syllabled greeting. The voice in my head was right, I needed to not get pulled back in by him.

"Did you need something?" I asked him politely. I looked up at his face, he was staring at my with a glint of happiness in his bloodshot, tired eyes. He looked terrible he was wearing a pair of dark green cut-offs and that was it. His shoulders were slumped and his short black hair was spiked in all directions of his head and didn't look intentional. "I want to apologise for last night, I'm sorry, so, so sorry" He whispered so quietly I barely heard him. "I didn't mean to trip you up in the first place and then I didn't mean to let you fall on the floor like that, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it"

"You didn't hurt me but why did you let me fall again? My hand not good enough for you?" I sneered at him.

"Please don't ever say that" He said in a deep, husky loud voice. His hands were shaking and his jaw clenched, he took a deep breath before he continued. "Don't ever say you're not good enough for me because that is completely wrong. I'm the one who let you fall because when I looked into your eyes last night I saw the most beautiful girl in the universe and I was so angry with myself for not noticing you before, I'm so sorry."

I took in a shaky breath and just opened and closed my mouth like a fish. I'm dreaming, aren't I? This isn't happening. Did he just call me _beautiful_? No. "It's okay" I whispered as my mouth began flopping like a fish again. He smiled, the biggest smile I've possibly even seen on anyone's face, ever. He looked so perfect standing there on my doorstep and that's the moment that I knew I could never get over Jared Cameron.

"Can we start over? Please." He asked happily. I just giggled at his goofy smile and managed to say "sure" without stuttering or flopping. He shoved out his huge hand for me to shake "Hello, I'm Jared, it's a pleasure to meet you" I shook his warm hand while laughing as he lifted my hand and kissed it while bowing in front of me. "Well hello there, I'm Kim" I said as I lifted my pretend ball gown and curtsied for him. He began to laugh, Jared Cameron was on my doorstep not only that but he called me beautiful and he _kissed my hand_. I was dancing inside, this had to be the best moment of my life until it was ruined by my phone ringing in the kitchen. "You can come in if you like" I said as I turned and ran into the kitchen.

I picked up my block off of the table and glanced at the caller id, unknown. "Hello?" "Kim honey, how are you? Is everything okay?" My mother's voice rang down the phone with what probably was fake concern. "Yeah everything's fine, why?" I asked as I turned my back towards the front of the house in case Jared was still there. "Just wondering. Kim darling, we're thinking of staying up here a few more days, are you okay with that?" "Sure mom, whatever." I sighed as she asked me the familiar question. "Okay, be safe Kim" "I wi.." There was a beeping before I even got to finish my sentence. I scowled at the phone as I placed it on the counter and turned around to see Jared leaning against my door frame with his arms folded. "Are you okay?" he asked in an urgent tone "I'm fine" I lied with a fake smile. I picked up the cup as I walked towards the sink and placed it down with the nearly full bowl of cereal, I turned around and I looked up into his eyes, and felt myself blush for lying to him.

"What's made you talk to me so suddenly Jared?" I blurted out without thinking about what I was saying. "I'm so sorry for not noticing you before and I regret it so much. I just want you to know that I like you and I think your beautiful and I know that I probably seem to be stalker material right now but I just want to get to know you and for you to trust me" What is going on? I pinched myself on the arm and he looked confused, I blushed and just managed to squeak out an "okay"

I looked at him again, standing facing me in my kitchen and all I could do was smile, Jared was standing there calling me beautiful and all I could do was smile like an idiot. He grinned when he seen me smiling. "You can sit down you know" I smiled "Actually Kim, I'd better go, if I'm late for breakfast Emily would have Sam kill me" he chuckled. He's going to go, I felt my face frown at this news but I covered it quickly with a smile. Jared stopped grinning as soon as I frowned and his eyes swept the kitchen, he paused on my half full cup of tea and barely eaten bowl of cereal.

"Okay, I'll see you out then" I smiled and started towards the door. "Why are you seeing me out? Don't you want to come with me?" To meet his friends? "Oh no no, I couldn't just intrude like that, its fine." "Kim go get ready quick, you're coming whether you like it or not" he had an evil glint in his eye. I put my hands on my hips and sneered at him "and you're going to make me, how?" He smirked "like this" and the next think I know I was threw over his shoulder and we were in my hall.

"Where's your room?" He asked "Jared, I can walk put me down." "Its more fun this way. Now where is it?" He chuckled as I grunted and said upstairs on the right. He ran up the stairs with me still on his shoulder. He grabbed my black handbag that I had used last night and I laughed as he put it on his other shoulder. "Pick a coat" he said smiling when I laughed at him. I reached up and grabbed my dark green trench coat.

"Okay, let's go" he shouted as he bounded out of my room. "Jared?"

"Kim, just don't start, you're coming. End of story"

"I have no shoes on"

"Oh" he said quietly as he turned around towards my room, he began to chuckle again "That's what the smell is" he said and started laughing at his own joke. I smacked him on the back and wriggled to get out of his grip. "Not a chance you're staying where you are" he said as he grabbed my brown boots off the floor "Will these be okay?" He asked "yeah" he ran down the stairs and out the door he took the key out and locked it and threw it in my bag.

He walked down the road with my shoes still in his hand and my bag on his shoulder. "Put me down" I said to him as I tried to wriggle again. "No way." He said and began to walk faster. "I'm not talking to you" I said as I folded my arms on his back and stopped wriggling.

He just laughed and ran down a dusty lane, the trees began to get thicker as we went in further soon I seen a house as Jared ran around the back and up onto the porch steps, as he burst through the door I heard a female voice squeal then the same voice screeched "Jared Cameron, how many times do I have to tell you not to be la..." There were people chuckling then she trailed off and everything became silent "What did you do to her?" She shouted even louder. There was a smack and she hissed "Put her down. Now." Suddenly I was on my 2 feet again.

I looked around and smiled at the girl who helped me, she was a little taller than me with naturally wavy long black hair, she was beautiful but she had 3 distinct scars down one side of her face, I didn't want to be rude so I didn't look at them "I'm Kim, thank you" I said as I stuck out my hand to her before she had a chance to say anything I turned around and slapped Jared on the arm "Do not ever do that to me again, got it mister?" I warned as he laughed and sneered "Or what?" He walked over to the table laughing where three other huge men like Jared were sitting there watching the encounter.

"I'm Emily its lovely to meet you Kim, it'll be good having another girl around here" she smiled as she hugged me, I hugged her back and laughed "I'm not sure about that I don't really like being KIDNAPPED" I said as I glared at Jared's big head. Emily just laughed and said "Well your welcome here anytime, come on and get something to eat before the horses eat it all" she said as she walked over and sat down on one of the men's knees. I walked over and sat on the chair that was beside Jared he grabbed a plate and filled it up and placed it in front of me. "Jared, I won't eat all that" I exclaimed. "I'll eat what you don't eat, oh this is Sam, and you know Paul and Embry" Paul and Embry? What? They had changed so much, they were huge muscly men now. I took a deep breath and said a short hello after Jared introduced me to them all. I had a funny feeling that I was getting into a lot more than just a new group of friends.

**Sorry it's not longer. If I get enough feedback next update will be next weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to keep it going, thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, really appreciated it. Hope you like this chapter, it's going to be a bit slow but I don't want Jared and Kim to rush into things. So bear with me. Also, I was asked for a Jared POV, so hopefully I'll have a bonus chapter of that up in the next few days, but I do want to focus on getting my other stories up and running again so that's not a promise. Review if you like it? **

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Kim POV**

I sighed heavily as I sunk into the worn front seat of the huge ancient truck and tried to think about what had happened today. Was I still dreaming? Was there still alcohol in my system? I pinched my upper arm again as Jared hopped easily in to the driver's seat of the rusty old truck that him and  
>Paul shared. "So are you happy you came?" He asked while smiling, he had been in a great mood all day which made me smile it was nice to see him happy after seeing him looking terrible this morning.<p>

"I think so..." I said while thinking of how the day went in Sam and Emily's, we had a barbeque and I had lazed around with Emily in the sun while the boys played football fooled around. It was a good day, very cosy, everybody was so close and friendly. I feel like I've known them forever after just a few hours with them.

"You think?" He asked with lines in his forehead from frowning at me.

"Well yeah. Like I don't understand why you are talking to me." I mumbled looking down at my hands on my knees.

"I told you Kim, I just want to get to know you, please believe me Kim" He sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Okay" what else could I say to him. No Jared I don't want you to try get to know me, I've been dreaming about this day for years and still I don't want you to talk to me. He dropped it and just began a game of 'you ask me a question, I ask you a question' I learnt loads about him like his favourite colour is green, he was born on the 17th of July, his dad was a lawyer so was his mom, he had no brothers or sisters, Paul Lahote was his best friend, he loved to play football, he likes to do dangerous things like cliff diving, I almost choked when he said that.

I sighed as we pulled up to my dull house and the calm fun conversation ended. Dad had painted the wooden walls an ice blue last summer because my 'demanding mother' as he called her at the time wanted a change.

Tonight I was going to have to stay in the house by myself because Keela was at home tonight. I hated staying here myself I don't know why but I've just always hated it.

"Do you think we could see each other again Kim?" Jared asked quietly, I looked up at him and he just stared into my eyes. Should I? Just go for it Kim. The voice inside my head whispered.

"Are you busy tonight?" I blurted out before I had a chance to even think about it. His eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out on his face after he realised what I had said.

"No I'm not. Why what did you want to do?" he rushed.

"We could just watch a movie or something if you wanted, you don't have to though"

"I want to. Do you have films or do you want to go get some from my house?" he asked brightly, I didn't have any good movies except for chick flicks why did you suggest a film Kim I screamed at myself

"I don't really have that many DVDs" I said as I felt my checks heat up. He laughed

"No need to blush Kimsy, we'll just grab some of mine" I blushed even worse at the new nickname that he used. Would his parents be there? Would he invite me in? _Shut up Kim, you silly girl._ The internal me is a real bitch sometimes. _Only when your being stupid lovey._

I noticed that Jared kept glancing at me every few seconds during the short journey, there was a silence in the truck but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a nice, warm, peaceful silence. Jared made me feel safe all whenever I was with him.

We pulled up to the small cosy looking house and Jared hopped out and ran around the front of the truck to open my door for me I looked up at the house to see that there were lights on all over. _Oh no, his parents._

"I won't come in if you don't want me to" I mumbled to him

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the truck "Kim, stop doubting yourself" He said as he bounded up the porch steps and through the door "I'm home" he yelled as he shut the door.

"Hello honey how was pat..." "I have a friend with me" he shouted up the hall quickly and cut off the beautiful, feminine voice that was talking. A friend. He called me his friend. I danced internally as we walked into the sitting room where a beautiful middle-aged woman hopped up off the couch and came over to greet us.

"Mom, dad this is Kim." He said almost proudly as he wrapped his arm around my waist, he mother looked at him with a questioning look and he just nodded slightly at her. With this she bounded forward and grabbed me up into a warm hug.

"Kim, this is my mother Melissa and my father Robert" Jared said looking in around his moms shoulder to see my face that had been buried by her shoulder. I looked up at the beautiful woman who was standing in front me as she pulled away and then I looked towards the tall man, who was about the same height as Jared. Jared had the same brown eyes as his father but the same nose and shape of face as his mom, he really was well mixed at where he got his looks but the height definitely came from his father because this mother was the same height as me.

"Oh, no you can call me Mel Kim, everybody does. It's lovely to meet you dear." She said with the hugest smile on her face. _He's letting you meet his parents Kim, he called you his friend and his mom likes you! _This day could not get any better than it was already. I was literally on a complete high from what was going on around me.

"Pleasure to meet you Kim" Jared's dad said in an authoritive tone. I raised my hand to meet his outstretched hand and shook it while smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" I said smiling, trying my best not to jump up and down like a 13 year old girl and squeal. I looked at Jared and he had his head held high with a goofy smile on his face.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go over to Kim's to watch some films tonight." Jared said as he ushered me over toward the large TV hanging on the wall, he bent down and grabbed the whole top row of DVDs and then asked if I wanted any others. "Nah, I think that'll be enough" I said while I laughed at the amount of DVDs in Jared's arms. "Were going" Jared shouted to his parents who had moved to the kitchen.

"Okay honey. Make sure and phone and let me know where you are. Okay?" His mom said as she walked back into the room. "See you later son. No messing about tonight Jared." His father looked at him sternly. "In other words, be safe." His mom said, I blushed and put my head down. "Enough" Jared shouted as he rushed towards the door. Mel rushed over and grabbed me in another tight hug "You'll come back soon won't you Kim?"

"Yeah Mom, she will." Good job Jared answered for me because I didn't know what to say to her. Would I be back soon? We walked out the front door and in to his truck it was only a few minutes before we were pulling back into my drive way. He cut off the engine hopped out and ran around to my side of the truck and opened my door, he was such a gentleman. We walked up into the cold dark house, I switched on the lights as we walked through the house, Jared opened all my presses before finding where all the sweets and goodies were, he grabbed the popcorn I think while I went to get the things to light the fire, I walked into the sitting room and lit it up, I smiled as the flames blazed and the room grew warmer.

I also smiled when I turned around and seen all the food out on the table with the DVDs piled by the TV. "Kim" Jared called giving me a fright "where are the blankets?" I walked out and got them from under the stairs, I laughed when I see Jared just standing inside the front door looking confused. His smile appeared and his eyes lit up almost instantly after I laughed, he walked over and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jared. I told you not to do it again" I said as sternly as I could without letting him know I was laughing internally.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, but it's funny when you get mad." He said smiling as he placed me down onto the sofa, he sat down beside me and the movie began, it was _My best friend's girl. _I loved this film it was hilarious. I laughed with Jared throughout the films as they continued and I slowly felt myself closer to Jared throughout them all. I was lying on Jared's shoulder and the last thing I though was _I'm falling for Jared even more than before._

**Sorry, I know it should be longer but the weather is GOOD in Ireland which never happens. The next one will be if you review **

**Add me on twitter LauraBlack16 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter guys, Jared's POV, you finally get a look into his mind. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Jared's POV**

I looked down on the beautiful angel that was sleeping on my shoulder and couldn't help but smile, she was allowing me to talk to her and spend time with her, and she didn't tell me to get lost yesterday morning.

I rubbed my hand up and down her small arm and watched as her facial expression changed while she slept. I closed my eyes again and willed myself to go back asleep and savour my time with my angel. When they opened again, I was alone on the couch in the open living room. As I looked out the window I noticed it must have been late, the sun was shining and the sky was clear.

I got up off of the couch and walked in to the kitchen; I went over to the open sliding door and sat down on the step. I noticed that there was a smell of smoke in the doorway.

"Morning sleepyhead" I whipped my head around to see Kim, my beautiful Kim, putting pancakes on two plates.

I could get used to this. I thought of Kim standing there in front of me making my breakfast in a pair of shorts and a tank top, the kitchen was different more homily and there was 2 children messing at the table. _That's my future. _My future with my Kim, well soon to be my Kim, I hope.

I stood up and grabbed her into a bear hug, I held her close to me as I said "Morning Kimsy" I had called her that last night and she hadn't minded at all, she had just blushed. God, I loved when she blushed, it seemed to be a regular thing with her she almost constantly had a red hint to her cheeks.

"Jared" she scolded like my mom does. My mom likes her. I put her down onto a chair and sat down opposite to her.

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep last night" She said as she started to eat her pancakes

"Kim, it's your house you can sleep whenever you want" I started to laugh; she was so insecure and self-conscious. "I fell asleep at the same time"

"Its okay, not like we done anything or anything" She fumbled over her words and went bright red.

"Seriously, there's no need to be embarrassed around me Kim" I laughed at her as she made a face at me across the table.

"KIMMY baby, I'm home" someone shouted from the back yard, was that a guy? No it was a girl. That girl that she was with at the party what's her name Kayla or something. She walked into the house with a cigarette between her fingers I sniffed the air, and asked myself how they ever appealed to me before I phased.

The girl stopped in her tracks when she seen me sitting at the table her mouth was gaped open like a fish and her eyes were wide "What the hell" she managed to splutter out

I looked at Kim who was looking at me with a hint of sorrow in her eyes, I then stuck my hand out to the small girl "I'm Jared" I said and smiled at her, she was in all the pictures with my beautiful Kim, in the living room where I had slept with my angel last night. Slept as in slept not as in had sex but slept not that I wouldn't want to have sex with her. The guys will have fun with these thoughts.

"Keela" she said as she shook my hand, that's her name Keela, I was close with Kayla I suppose "Why are you here? With bed head?" She sat down beside Kim and looked at her for an explanation; I reached up to my head to flatten my hair when I heard my phone beep in the living room. I walked in and picked it up, 1 new message from Sam. Great I thought as I scanned the message

_Jared, I need you over here quick. It's Embry. – Sam_

Fuck, he must have phased. I shoved on my shoes and walked back into the kitchen where Kim was telling Keela she'd talk to her later about something, I hadn't been listening and missed the first bit of the conversation; I walked over and shoved the last of the pancakes in my mouth.

"Sorry Kim but I have to get going. I'll call you later or something. Maybe we could hang out again." I smiled as her eyes lit up when I said this, making Kim, my Kim, happy was all I wanted to do ever since I looked up at her in class that day. "It was nice to meet you Keela, see you around" I said as I nodded in her direction never taking my eyes off of Kim, I wanted to get in as much of her as I could before running off to deal with the newbie.

"Okay, bye Jared" she said as I headed for the door, I looked back once and closed the wooden door behind me, as I pulled the door closed I heard a piercing howl from the trees _Shit, Sam's going to be mad._

I sped out of Kim's driveway and parked a little ways away near the forest I ran for the trees and ripped off my cut-offs and tied them around my ankle, I calmed down as I felt the all too familiar tremors take over my body, soon I was on all fours.

_This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. I'm not a… woo… wolf. Dream, dream, dream._

_Shut the fuck up before I seriously hurt you. You've been told you're a wolf, you can see you're a wolf now fuck up and deal with it. _Paul stated with a menacing growl in my head._ Ah finally. Nice of you to join us Loverboy. Care to help us with Mr Over-dramatic here._

_This better be good pup. _I growled towards Embry as I thought of all the things I could be doing with my Kim right now.

**Kim's POV**

"Booty call" Keela snapped, glaring at the door.

"What?" she was starting to creep me out with how she was acting she had sat staring at the door ever since Jared had walked out my door, she had sat there in the seat glaring at the door with her eyebrow furrowed, the only time she had moved was to light another cigarette which she pulled on desperately.

"It was a booty call. He's gone to fuck some girl." She took another pull. Was he? But he didn't seem like that, I know I didn't know him very well but I just didn't think he'd do that. "Probably does it regularly too. Just like _Sam_" she sneered the man's name as if it was a disease or Voldemort.

Does he? She hated Sam, I knew that. He had cheated on her cousin Leah with her other cousin or something; she had never ever told me the full story. Jared wasn't going to hurt me was he?

_Geez Kim, your just friends anyway, not like it matters if he's fucking around with some girl. He doesn't really care about you._

"Don't get hurt Kimmy, be smart and stay away, well away." She looked at me with pleading eyes, maybe she was right.

"But Keela, were just friends." I said, I wanted to stay like that, I wanted to be able to talk to him, he made me feel so safe, and happy. He was just amazing. I didn't want to stop talking to him when he had just noticed me. _Maybe your next on the hump & dump list._

Jared wasn't like that; he hadn't had many girlfriends through high school, a few here and there like everyone. Sure he'd had his fair share of date, how could you not expect that, I mean look at him. He's gorgeous. He didn't treat girls like that. That just was not Jared. No way.

"That's how it always starts Kim" she snapped.

"He wouldn't would he?" I whispered to myself but she heard me.

"I don't know Kimmy, I just don't want to see you get hurt." She said softer than before.

"But Keela, he just noticed me. I don't want to not have to talk to him again." She looked at me and seemed to be studying my face. She grabbed her phone when it beeped on the table.

"Look Kimmy, it's your choice as to what you do, see him a few more times see what's going on you know? But don't get too attached and don't let him blind you either, be wary of him. Give him a week or two tops." She read the message on her phone.

"Hope you don't mind Kim but I had plans with Lance and I have to go get ready. Need me, text me. Love you Kimmy." She stated as she jumped up to hug me. She looked down and tapped the cigarette box "For you. I know you're stressed"

I laughed as she bolted through the door. Everything she said came back to me as I sat down. _I want to talk to him. _I sighed internally. If only he was here. I lifted the box and pulled out a cigarette, I lit it up and took a pull as the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to be met with a bunch of flowers. "Kimberly?"

"That's me." I said. What the fuck was this? Mom's hardly gone longer is she? I took the flowers off the man in a daze and closed the door after thanking him. I picked the note out of the middle.

_Kim,_

_Sorry for running off this morning. I want to see you again, I miss you. I'll text you _

_Jared._

I stared at the note and then down at the huge bouquet of flowers. Lilies. My favourite. My head sped up as my phone beeped _1 new message from Jared_. I started breathing rather fast when I realised he must have put his number in my phone. I opened the text.

_Wanna go shopping or something? – Jared x_

I quickly typed my reply and ran upstairs to get a shower and get ready.

_Is this a date? :P – Kim x_

_I suppose it is. See you in 30 mins? – Jared x_

_Okay - Kim x_

What is going on? I asked myself as I stepped into my room. I looked at the calendar and the wall and seen the faithful date close to the marked off ones. It was coming, sooner or later, and I still wasn't ready.

**Review for me? Next one will be longer, I promise. Remember to add me on twitter LauraBlack16.**

**-ilovejakethemost x**


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 5

Jared had come over and took me shopping and now we were sitting at a tiny Italian restaurant that I didn't know existed before tonight. When the woman was bringing us to the table for 2 she was acting like Jared was a regular, she spoke to him like any other person you would speak to everyday of the week.

I thought of what Keela said about him, was he really a player? Did he go there often with girls, he must have. The woman knew him, really well; she was used to him being in there. Maybe he was a player. Maybe I was just the next booty call.

I heard my phone beep but continued to pace in front of my bedroom window. Seriously Kim, you probably should stay away from him. I laughed at myself, probably; he already had lured me in. I mean randomly showing up and apologising, abducting me and introducing me to his friends, staying in my house, actually Kim you invited him over that time, shut up, then he goes and runs off to fuck some girl and then he sends me a beautiful huge expensive looking bouquet of my favourite fucking flowers. He brings me out and we have so much fun then he speeds home like an absolute mad man and just leaves without a word not even a goodbye. Who does he think he is?

"What is wrong with you?" I squealed and nearly fell out through my open window; I turned to see Keela sitting on my bed.

"Nothing" I lied "but you sneaking up on me like that could have seriously hurt me"

"Your pacing and ranting Kim, you only do that when something is seriously wrong" she frowned "I did not sneak up on you I texted you and tried to talk to you but you were too busy talking to yourself about a mad man or something"

"Jared Cameron will be the death of me." I stated as I lay back onto the window seat and looked out the window to the dark forest

When I was little I used to sit up here and dream of running away an living in those trees, my brother used to scare me and say that the bears would kill me but I would always win by telling him the wolves would protect me, he never agreed but daddy always backed me up, he said that the protectors were out there watching over us.

"I'm not going to even ask. Your thinking too much Kimmy, just stop thinking and give it a chance. You've had a crush on him for years, this is your chance, don't let it slip away, you'll only end up regretting it."

She stood up and hugged me "Now get yo skinny as in bed and sleep bitch" she said in a ghetto accent that she just could not manage to pull off and with that she was gone through the door and I heard the front door slam.

I got up and pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I ran down stairs and locked all the doors and made sure the windows were shut. I walked up the stairs and pulled my window closed, I turned and dived for my bed, and I pulled the covers up to my chin and willed myself to go to sleep.

I took a deep breath as I looked back over the past few days, Jared and I had became inseparable. We were really good friends now. Keela nearly died when Jared and Paul left the popular table to come sit with us.

The cafeteria was full and when we had paid for our lunch I smiled at Jared as we walked toward our usual table he gestured for us to go sit with him, I glanced around his table and seen the bitches of the school trying to get their attention.

I shook my head and gave him a small smile as I continued on to our table with Keela. We had sat down and joined in the playful conversation. I was so shocked when I saw Jared and Paul walking over towards our table; the whole room fell silent as he asked me could he sit with us, all I could do was nod pathetically.

Ever since then Keela and I have sat with them at lunch. Jared has walked me to most of my classes and drove me to and from school every day. We had got so close and I loved every minute of it. He made me feel safe and also very special. He made out like I was the only girl alive.

It was Friday now and my mom had text me this morning to say she'd be coming home today and that her and my dad had something important to tell me. I had told her about Jared on Tuesday and she seemed genuinely excited to meet him and he was just as excited to meet my family.

He insisted that he meet them tonight, I told him no that he could meet them another time. I was nervous for him to meet my family. Would he like them? Would they like him? But he won, he used the fact that I've met his family a few times now so in precisely, 3 minutes, Jared and I would be on our way back to my house where my family would be.

The bell rang and I handed up the quiz that we had been given as a 'surprise' if only old Mrs. Grant knew how predictable she was. We started a new topic and then 2 weeks later to the day she would give us a quiz on the chapter. This one was on supply and demand so it was handy enough. The white haired woman smiled at me over her glasses which were hanging on to the very tip top of her nose I smiled back and waved as I walked out the door.

I looked up and smiled when I saw Jared leaning against the wall outside my economics classroom, he grinned when he seen me and pushed himself off the wall. I walked beside him before stopping at my locker; I laughed when Paul came up and pushed Jared out of the way so he could open my locker for me.

I think he only done it because he got to punch something but he told me that it was because he didn't want me to hurt my hand. They had both realised I couldn't open my locker on Monday and when Keela didn't come in until 5th period Paul decided that it would be his job to open it, he fixed it so that when he hit it in a certain place it would open perfectly for him.

I grabbed the bits and pieces that I needed for the weekend since we had tomorrow and Monday off due to teachers going on strike or something like that, I really didn't care what it was I was just delighted that we had 2 extra days in the weekend.

I hugged Keela and told her to text me after her date with Lance and let me know how it goes. She promised to text me before quickly running to get on to the chugging old, smelly bus. I thanked god that I didn't have to take it anymore since Jared insisted on driving me.

I hopped into the truck and smiled while I was listening to the boys argue about some big game that was coming up and who was going to win. I laughed at both of them when I realised that their anger toward each other was completely real.

They stopped fighting by the time we reached Paul's house. He shouted a goodbye as he ran up the porch steps of his house.

We were nearly at my house when I began to feel nervous about Jared meeting my family again. What would happen? Would it be okay? I mean as much as I wished Jared wasn't my boyfriend, he was just a friend despite the rumours Keela informed me were circling the school. Then again, I hadn't really brought anyone home since it happened.

I smiled when Jared ran around and opened the door of his truck for me, I took his hand and hopped down onto the ground, I smiled to myself as he kept a hold of my hand while we walked up the steps of the house. I looked down at our hands that were laced together, they fit perfectly. If only he could see that.

I opened the door and walked towards the kitchen I seen my dad and he instantly grabbed me up into a big hug. I realised then how much I had missed them but I understood they needed to get away sometimes and the girls were just lucky that they were young enough to go with them.

"I'm glad your home" I said as I smiled at my mom who was sitting at the table looking very tired "This is Jared. Jared, this is my Mom Isla and my Dad Rick" I smiled as he stuck out his arm and shook my father's hand; he went on to shake my mothers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" He said smiling at them

"Good shake boy" my dad said laughing as he put his hand on Jareds shoulder when he was walking out of the room.

"Oh Jared, Its lovely to meet you dear." My mother smiled happily for the first time in a long time. Jared was really like the sun, he brought happiness to everyone's life not just mine.

"KIMMY! KIMMY! KIMMY!" I heard the screeching when my dad waltzed into the kitchen laughing at my face probably. "You're welcome Kim" he smirked at me.

"Brace yourself Jar, here come the terrors" I warned as I heard them come running down the stairs. He just chuckled lightly. I missed my two sisters terribly when they were gone, they ran in and grabbed a leg of mine each I bent down and grabbed them both up in a huge bear hug I stood back up and spun them around as they giggled highly.

I put them back down on the ground when they noticed Jared standing there smiling. Kasey pulled on my top and whispered "Who is he?" I laughed at her shyness which wasn't normal at all.

"This is Jared. Jar, these are my sisters Kasey and Khloe" He bent down and stuck out his arm. Khloe grabbed his hand and gave it an over exaggerated huge shake.

"Nice ta' meewt you Jawed" She giggled as he tickled her sides "Well ma'am, it's an absolute pleasure to be meeting you." He said she was in a fit of giggles when she ran over to me and started jumping up and down with her hands in the air, I lifted her up and she instantly threw her arms around my neck and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

Kasey was still hanging on to my top "well princess Kasey, it's an honour to be talking to you my dear" Jared said gently with his hand still out. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and jumped forward and shook his hand "I wuve pwincesses, I ave lodsa' dvds ov pwincesses" I giggled lightly, she was just getting used to talking and still couldn't pronounce her words properly, Khloe was still trying hard to pronounce hers right but she was getting there.

"oh do you? Maybe we could watch one sometime?" he said smiling at her, he really was unbelievable, just too perfect. "Weally? Maybe later when daddy takes em' ou' ov the car" She said smiling as she tried to get up into his arms. He picked her up and leaned back against the counter where they continued their conversation.

"Kimmy we've got something important to tell you" My dad said smiling from the table where he was sitting. "Go ahead" i said as I pulled my chain from under my top for Khloe to play with.

"You know the old diner that closed down a few years ago?" My mom asked me "yeah, of course we used to go there all the time" I smiled at her remembering how it used to be.

"Well, we bought it Kimmy. She's ours. We looked at it today, it's in immaculate condition, the kitchen, the utensils, the furniture, everything is perfect. All we need to do is re-paint it and replace the sign outside. We already booked that, it'll be here Sunday" My dad said laughing at my mom who looked genuinely happy.

"I'm so excited Kimmy, this is what he would have wanted. I can't wait to get it done. Will you help us to paint it tomorrow?" she asked me

"Of course I will, as long as I get a job" I laughed as she winked and told me she could hook me up with something before she got a shocked look on her face "Rick. We need posters to hold interviews for jobs!" she shouted as if it were the most important thing on the earth.

"If you want any help tomorrow I could get some of the guys to come with me and give a hand." Jared spoke softly holding a sleeping Kasey close to him. "Oh Jared honey that would be perfect if you weren't busy. Thank you very much." She said as she took Kasey and Khloe and w3ent up the stairs, they must have been tired from the journey, I guessed it was nap time.

Jared smiled at me as we sat down on the couch things were finally looking up and I was ecstatic. I didn't think I could be happier until Jared spoke those faithful words that made my heart just about stop beating, the words I waited so long to hear from him.

"Kim, would you… are you… d-do you want to go on a date with me next weekend?"

**Sorry it took so long but I got 0 reviews for the last chapter so I was considering not updating at all. I got a lot of story alerts and all though so I decided to keep going. All comments welcome. Please review. Add me on twitter –LauraBlack16**

**-ilovejakethemost x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait but we get 3 months summer over here and ive been working everyday for 2 and a half of those months. I've got the next chapter nearly done so that will be up soon. **

Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Well, most of it.

Chapter 6

I laughed when I looked across the room to see Kasey hanging on to Jared's neck as he helped to paint the walls. It was so different to see because Kasey was so shy she never took to anyone but she let Jared in straight away, it was strange but I loved it.

It was good to see Embry again he hasn't been back to school and I haven't seen him since the first time I was at Emily's house. Jared had arrived with Paul Sam Embry and Emily. She told my mom that she could help clean the kitchen and the windows while the boys helped my dad paint.

My parents were shocked when they saw Jared walk in with Sam Uley behind him. Sam was looked up to on the rez because of his job and because of how the elders approved of him. Jared told me during the week that it was to do with the security of the rez, I had laughed and asked him what danger is there in La Push but I let it drop because he had got very touchy about the subject.

My dad had put his hand on Jared's shoulder when he seen him and said "One of Sam's boys Jared? Good lad" I don't think the smile on Jared's face could have got any wider I think it showed him that my dad actually approves of him.

He winked at me and smirked cockily when I blushed.

I had helped Emily and my mom to clean every part of the kitchen. The room was literally sparkling, it was almost sore to look at the polished metal that made up most of the large room. The occasional bit of sun that shone through the window made it even worse. The room was gleaming.

Keela was so excited about the whole thing when I had rung her and told her. She had gone into specific details about her date with Lance and how it had been perfect, the way she spoke of him made me realise that something in her had changed. Whether she had just grown up or what I don't know but when I heard her say that she was falling for him it clicked, that's what it was, she was falling in love.

I couldn't believe it, I don't think anyone ever thought that she could be tamed but Lance seemed to be doing just that. She told me that she wished she could come over and help but she said that her parents were taking her to Port Angeles because they needed to talk to her or something.

Probably about her grades I thought as I laughed at the boy-crazed party lover that I called my best friend. She was really hopeless when it came to her school work due to the fact that she 'never had time' or that she was 'just so tired' or that she was simply too busy to put in any real effort to her work.

I giggled to myself lightly as I thought about Keela sitting down to study. Yeah right I thought as I grabbed the cloth and clear spray bottle and finished washing the last window to be done in the diner.

I laughed as Keela walked into my room and flopped straight onto my bed, looks like she got a pretty good lecture.

"Kimmy, I need to tell you something"

She squeaked from the bed, I had barely heard what she said because her head was stuck in the middle of my pillows and her voice was muffled.

I lay down beside her and grabbed her hand to look at the familiar ring that was simple yet fascinating, that her nana had given her before she had passed away not much longer than 3 years ago.

"Me too jam." I whispered. "I think I'm in love with Jared. Like properly in love with him not just a crush. I mean head over heels in love. I don't know how to explain it, when I'm with him I just feel safe and I feel like everything is right when I'm with him. It's perfect."

She giggled as she criticised me "Only realising that now ham? I've known for-ev-er. You're just meant to be Kimmy dawling." She bowed down to me and laughed at me.

"Shut up you" I laughed as I grabbed the pillow she was leaning on and hit her across the head with it.

There was an awkward silence in my room as she jumped up to pace back and forth in front of the window.

"So" she finally started "my news. My news is just a heap of bullshit." she sobbed and hopped back onto the bed and put her face back into my pillow.

"I'm moving Kimmy. Across the country. Tomorrow. I'm fucking moving tomorrow! Why so soon? Oh because my parents are fucking 'spontaneous' I'm fucking moving because my stupid fucking parents are fucking 'sick' of La Push and they fucking believe that there would be many more fucking college opportunities and fucking options for me outside of La Push. Who the fuck needs fucking college any-fucking-way?" she shouted as she boxed the pillow with so much rage and anger that it burst open and feathers flew all over the bed.

My heart stopped beating in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I felt like there was a golf ball blocking up my lungs to stop me catching my breath.

I thought back over my life, ever since I was a baby lying on a fluffy beige rug, as the picture on the shelf near my window showed, Keela was always there.

Through everything. Everything I had ever done or been through Keela was with me.

We learned to walk at the same time and how to talk. We were potty trained together and started school together, we rode our bikes together. We learned how to swim at first beach and make sand castles.

I was there right behind her when she punched Pearl Simmons in the nose when we were 8 because she called her a bitch and she was there with me when I throttled Danny Parker for saying girls couldn't play football.

She was the one who stayed with me and held me when I cried every night for 5 weeks when my parents had a rough spot when I was twelve. She came on all my childhood family holidays and I went on hers. She's the one who got me suspended from middle school for fighting with some bitch who had bullied her because her dad was having trouble with alcohol. We went through puberty together and our first heartbreaks. We started middle school and high school together.

I knew her better than I knew myself. I couldn't lose her, no, I couldn't lose someone else that I was close to. No she just couldn't leave.

"Kimmy" she screamed in my face as she shook me by my shoulder "KIMBERLY ANNA CONWELLER. IF YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING IM GOING TO BITE YOU" I pushed her away from me asquick as I could.

"You're not going. No way. You can't leave me Keela." I whispered.

"I've tried everything Kim, I said I'd live here, I said I'd get all A's, I told them I'd go to a tutor and I'd get a job. And just no that's all they said just no. nothing else, no explanation no nothing. That of course made me angry so I cursed and screamed and fought and I ended up telling them I'd go to the council and say they were trying to take away my heritage by taking me from the rez. Didn't work though."

"We could try that. It could work."

"Really Kimmy? And you're supposed to be the smart one? Thers no way they could do that. I have to go Kim, I have to" she said as a tear slid down my face.

"You can't go Keela, you're my other half! I can't live without you." I sobbed out.

She took a shaky breath before she grabbed my hand "Kimmy, were one soul in two bodies, you're my best friend, my sister. You'll never have to live without me. I'm always going to be here for you no matter how far apart we are. Twenty years from now im going to look bacnk and remember that you were the one person who could turn every frown into a smile in a few simple words; that person who lifted my head when I was losing faith in myself; that person who carried tears on her shoulders after every fight, every break-up, every death; that one person that accepted every decision I ever made, that one person who knew who I really was and that one person that made the biggest impact on my life. I'll never forget you or our friendship Kimmy. You'll always be with me. I'll be back here as soon as I can be. A year and a bit and I'll be right back to you and we'll build our house and get married and live together." She giggled.

When we were little we fully believed that we would grow up and build a house and get married. It didn't help that our parents told us that it would be okay and we thought that one day it would come true.

I forced a smile at her as her phone rang she looked at the caller I.D and cursed the phone

"What?...yeah?... and? What's that got to do with me?...great….oh mother I just can't wait…. Whatever….fine" she snapped the phone shut and glared at it menacingly.

"That woman irritates me." She sighed " Kimmy I've to go and start packing, come over tomorrow to say goodbye won't you? Love you ham." She said as she gave me a bear hug and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I lay back on my bed and began to try digest the horrible news I'd just been given I grabbed my childhood teddy and held him close to me as I let the tears flow thinking about how shit the next year would be.

**Review and follow me on twitter for updates on my stories - LauraBlack13 x**


End file.
